Queen of Piranha Plants
by Mara The Supreme
Summary: Mario Sunshine Futanari Lemon one-shot.


**WARNING**

 **What you're about to see is a Lemon one-shot featuring a female version of Petey Piranha and Princess Peach. If you're ok with that. Please feel free to leave constructive criticism on anything you feel like needs to be changed.**

It was a typical day on an island where sunshine touched down on the corners of the island. And by that I mean it didn't take long before a certain princess found herself being taken away by a tyrannical ruler of rather incompetent minions. Or at least the son of one.

Bowser. Jr were taking Peach to Bianco Hills in one of his new clown face flying vehicles that his father began producing. Peach was trying to ignore the small koopaling as best as she could but she struggled while he talked on and on about how she was his mother and that he would make sure the "bad man Mario" wasn't gonna take her away from him again.

Frankly she was just frustrated that even when she was going on a vacation away from the mushroom kingdom for once, somehow she still ends up getting kidnapped as if she was back at home. She couldn't belive her luck. But when she looked down at what was supposed to be "Bianco Hills" from where she was being flown in from above, she couldn't help but be shocked.

What used to be a town for regular civilians was now covered with odd brown paint that was somehow producing monsters of some sort. She couldn't exactly make out what they looked like since she was still at a high altitude, but they definitely weren't anything form her homeland.

"Alright mama! This is where you'll be staying for a while until papa is ready to bring you to our vacation spot."

Peach still wanted to keep conversation to a minimum with Junior but she had to know a little more about where she was intended to stay, it seemed he was just letting her off the cramped vehicle onto the top of a very tall hill with nothing but a windmill there.

"I'm supposed…to stay here?" Peaches turned to ask.

"In the Windmill! If you walk to the front there should be a door there. And inside you'll be guarded by one of my top soldiers! See ya later!"

"N-no wait!"

It was too late of course. It looked like Bowser. jr was in quite a rush. Peach supposed it was just his bossy dad giving him a tight schedule, probably on his way to taking over some other poor innocent town like this one. She sighed at the thought of the people who lived in Bianco Hills possibly getting hurt and walked into the windmill thinking that would probably be safer than trying to get past all that deadly paint. But she was having second thoughts when she saw just what this "top soldier" looked like.

It was similar to a piranha plant except it didn't need a pipe to live within...instead it was a green skinned monster with dark green with a that stood around 12 feet tall and hand an absolutely huge red head with the familiar white polka dots and mouth with a row of menacing teeth that other Piranha Plants had with the exception of flower pedals on its head. It hat very large leaves with no hands and stubby legs without any feet. But what grabbed Peach's attention even more than that was the breasts that it…somehow had. They were huge with nothing covering the dark green, large supple nipples. The only clothing she had was panties that barely contained her large hips and ass.

And unlike some minions bowser has had in the past, this would could talk…

"Ah! You must be princess! I'll take good care of you~" the monster said with a mischievous feminine voice. Peach was rather startled by the creature but oddly jealous of how its breasts looked compared to hers.

They were just such an attractive shape to them that she had trouble keeping her eyes off of them for a moment. But she shook her head at the thought of being attracted to this abomination.

"Who…what are you?" Peach's voice sounding rather shaky and timid. Not wanting to anger her "guard" for the moment.

"Well my name is Flora Piranha, but you can just call me Flora. And I am a Piranha plant as I'm sure you can see."

"But Piranha Plants live in pipe…don't they?"

"Most do, but not me. I'm special you see. I am the queen of all Piranha Plants!"

Peach was looking for a more descriptive explanation for why a piranha plant was able to walk on two legs and have boobs but she didn't want to anger Flora so she didn't press her for details.

"Well it's nice to meet you Flora."

With that, Peach walked to a corner then crouched down on her knees while still facing the wall. She was trying her best not to cry and hoped Mario would save her soon as possible so they could just go home.

Flora, however sensed discomfort in the pink dressed princess and walked towards her to check up on her.

"You seem sad Princess. Did you have a bad day?"

"Well I've been kidnapped and I'm being held captive in some lonely tower with a monster that's probably just gonna kill me on my VACATION." Peach explained, now beginning to tear up abit.

"I... would never hurt you princess. My job is to protect you."

Flora saw that her attempt to comfort the princess wasn't working. Flora wasn't the sharpest knife in the shed but she could tell that in Peach's eyes, Flora was a captor not a friend or protector. Flora had a bad temper but she was never really mean. Her loyalty to Bowser made her seem more evil than the actually was as well. She prioritized Bowser's orders, but also prioritized the safety of the smaller piranha plants she cared for as a self proclaimed "queen", making sure they were always safe.

But now Flora was beginning to care for the saddened princess. If she was meant to protect her she might as well keep her happy right? And there was always one thing that always cheered up her fellow piranha plants.

"Well princess, if you would please turn around and face me I have something that will make you feel better!"

Peach dried her tears from crying previously, not wanting to look as sad so maybe the plant queen would leave her be, but she was once again shocked by what Flora had in store for her.

It looked like Flora ripped off her panties and revealed a larger than life thick penis hanging from her crotch and it was already growing slowly, becoming more and more erect as Flora talked.

"My penis always cheers up my sweet babies when they're down so I think you ought to give it a shot too~"

Peach's mouth dropped to the floor when she saw how large it was getting. When it was finally erect it was an astounding 17 inches long. The tip of her penis had the same red and white color pattern as her head making it even harder to look away from.

"Well? Why don't you start off by rubbing it and telling me about yourself? Go on, don't be shy."

That was the absolute weirdest way to get to know someone but she couldn't help but move her hands towards the gargantuan manhood of Flora and massage it. It was the first time she'd actually ever seen one in person. Everytime she ever felt horny she just pushed the feeling down and tried to hide it, waiting for it to go away so she could maintain her image as ruler of her Kingdom. Maybe this would be the release she always needed. She had always hoped that if this were to happen it would be Mario she did it with. But she began to think this may actually be a better experience than it would be with Mario.

"Uh…well my name is Peach and uh…I like singing and…go kart racing and baking cakes."

Flora moaned as Peaches hands sent shockwaves of pleasure through her body as she gave her a handjob. "Mmm yes Princess, tell me more."

"Well right now I just want to relax and have a good time…I have to worry about am entire kingdom and bowser is always around the corner, kidnapping me randomly without warning. Sure Mario always saves me but…the stress of it all is still getting to me- AH!"

Just as she was finishing her sentence Peach was met with a blast of cum completely covering Peach's summertime dress. Flora was temporarily immobilized from all the intense amount of pleasure. And she found herself developing feelings for the princess more quickly. After Flora regained her senses her dick was just as rock has when they started and soon a proposal came to mind.

"Why don't you rule the Piranha Plants with me?"

Peach looked up from her newly stained favorite dress was caught off guard a third time by the giantess before her.

"Rule the Piranha Plants?!"

"Yes! I think it's a great idea, I can tell we'll get along just fine. And I know how dull things can get in that Mushroom Kingdom of yours. And Mario doesn't appreciate you like he should, only giving you attention when you're in the clutches of Bowser."

"But I can't just abandon my subjects and followers in my kingdom! And wouldn't Bowser hunt you don't if you interfered with him kidnapping me?!"

Flora giggled as she used one of her leaf arms to stroke her penis and the other to caress her breasts.

"Our kingdom is beautiful princess. Plenty of wide open spaces and within it resides plenty of peaceful koopas, shy guys and bob-ombs."

"Bob-Ombs?!"

"Oh please! They won't expload or anything, they're peaceful. And as for Bowser, his troops usually favor me instead of him for some reason, I followed his orders without question at first because at first I needed his help to care for my kingdom. But now that it's grown more prosperous i suppose I could take him down a few notches for you after convincing his troops to help me."

Peach looked again at her huge and arousing features and could make a good guess as to why Bowser's minions may choose Flora over him. But she was still hesitant to give Flora an answer on whether or not she wanted to run away with her to rule a new kingdom with her.

But Peach still couldn't help but be uncertain. She would be living a completely different life then what she was used to

"I appreciate the offer Flora but I just don't know if I can do that..."

"I think I know how to get you to come with me princess…"

She smiled and then used her massive maw to rip off Peach's clothes.

This would have upset Peach more if deep down this wasn't what she was beginning to want. Ever since Peach first touched Flora's monster cock she wanted to feel all of Flora and finally lose her virginity, willing to give herself to Flora. She didn't realize it but what Peach needed wasn't Mario at first, but it was this intimidating yet beautiful monster queen.

Flora didn't waste any time and picked up easily with her tremendous physical strength and lied down on her back while placing Peach on the tip of her dick in a position where she let gravity do the work and impale the mushroom princess with her massive meat stick through her vagina, slowly enough to where Peach felt nothing but the shocking sensation pulse throughout her body.

Still holding Peach while she had taking in half of Flora's dick into her pussy, Flora began moving her up and down on her shaft. Peach almost screamed as she found herself quickly getting addicted to Flora's massive and powerful body. She began to wonder if this is what true love felt like.

After a while of this, several small Piranha Plants sprouted from underground and began wrapping themselves around Peach, wriggling against her body as they used their mouthes to suckle on Peach's exposed breasts as others licked all over her body. Peach's eyes rolled back into her head as all of this simultaneously made her orgasm several times over Flora's shaft.

Flora licked her lips she was getting closer to her next orgasm. She summoned each of the Piranha Plants herself, these particular ones were actually apart of her, so she could feel exactly what the smaller ones were feeling at the same time as Peach was riding her manhood. All of this brought Flora to her ejaculation faster.

"grr…I'm about to cum p-princess"

Peach tried to speak but only managed to let out a small squeal of heaven in response to Flora.

And with one large thrust into Peach, Flora roared as she came for what seemed like hours until finally it all came to a close. The infant Piranha Plants all returned to the ground and picked up Peach again, and placed the exhausted princess' head on one of her breasts. While the princess was currently using one of Flora's warm large breasts as a pillow, Flora's dick was still just as hard as it as when it started and it was currently sandwiches in between the both of them, leaking a small stream of cum, warming up peach even more to the point where it made Peach almost fell asleep.

"That was amazing…and your dick is still hard…"

"I can control it to where the boner goes away whenever I want. It feels good having you lie down on it like this."

There was a silence between the two of them for a moment. The princes laying on top of the queen. Simply enjoying one another's company for a moment. Peach felt as though she was at peace. Even though there was a huge difference between the two, she felt safe near her.

"Don't worry, you're one of my treasures from now on. Everyday I'll water you and fertilize you with my love like my followers, and you'll always be under my care."

"I…I like the sound of that…" Peach said. Surrendering herself to who she once saw as one of her captors.

"Flora…?"

"Yes princess?"

"I think…I'll come to you're kingdom and rule with you."

Flora smiled "I'm so glad you decided to join me."

Flora wrapped her arms around Peach. Flora was so large that her arms almost covered her completely as if they were blankets. "Soon you'll be my new Queen."

Peach laughed "Two queens for one kingdom? Won't that be odd?"

"I don't think it'll be much of a problem."

Peach shook her head at her new lover, "well...I love-"

She was cut off by the hero that saved her all those times earlier making an appearance.

Mario walked into the door witnessing a monster with its arms around Peach. He was the strong silent type, but he was observant, clearly the monster was assaulting Peach, which was why her dress was ripped to shreds all over the floor. and now Flora was going to squeeze Peach to death, or so he thought. So Mario did what he does best and ran towards Flora to defeat the boss like he always does.

Peach knew what was about to happen and it very quickly became her worst nightmare. "Mario no!"

"Sorry princess, but I have to fight him off. I can't have Bowser thinking I'm siding with Mario. And I can't have him take you away from our kingdom now can I?" Flora gets up and places peach on the ground away from her.

As Mario made his way to Flora he tried to jump on her head but Flora used her huge arms to create a whirlwind, blowing him into the wall.

She then proceeded to open her mouth as wide as possible and shot the same brown paint Peach saw from earlier at Mario while he was getting back up from the previous attack. Mario uses his acrobatic skills to avoid the pain and began dodging the many other attacks Flora had in store for him afterwards. Flora's strength was on par with Bowser thanks to her enormous size, so he knew he had to be careful.

Peach was screaming and trying to get two people she cared dearly stop to stop fighting. But it was no use, they were focused on the fight. Mario began to land several blows on Flora each time she left herself open.

At this point however Mario was having trouble finding a way to do actually damage to Flora. Thanks to her size and superior toughness, it would be hard to finish her off. But then he noticed the erect penis protruding from the queen's crotch. "Mama Mia..." he said to himself, he tried not to think about what horrible things the monster would do to the princess with that thing. Then he had an idea, he ran at Flora at full speed using his F.L.U.D.D nozzle to speed him up while he ran and jumped on her penis that hard to the point it catapulted him into the the air and finally he used his ground pound which sent him coming back down at an amazing speed. Flora didn't have enough time to react and Mario lands a direct hit on Flora's head causing her to let out one loud and final snarl as she fall back, shaking the ground as she hit the floor, breasts and dick jiggling as she met the floor.

Peach's eyes grew wide out of fear and concern. That hit was devastating and Peach had a feeling she knew what would happen next.

Defeated, Flora lied there motionless as cum was still oozing out in a constant stream from her still fully erect penis. Finally her body began to dissolve into the same familiar brown goop and it evaporated leaving no trace of the queen of Piranha Plants. It seemed she was created with the same substance the monsters swarming Bianco Hills.

Peach was in utter shock. She didn't know how to feel. The Queen she practically fell in love with was destroyed right infront of her. But she knew Mario only did so to try and protect Peach.

Afterwards Mario quickly went to Toadsworth to get a new dress for Peach and they took the princess back to Delfino Plaza. Peach was completely silent on the way back. Lost in thought. Toadsworth and the other Toads tried to see what was wrong with her but she didn't say much. Only that she was fine, just tired. Mario figured she might have been a bit traumatized from the gruesome experience and thought she needed space. Peach tried to explain that Flora wanted to protect Peach but he thought she was delusional from what occurred. He only wanted what was best for her which is why she wasn't mad at Mario entirely but she still needed some space from him for a while.

Peach couldn't help but daydream about her time she spent with Flora. She didn't really get much of a chance to know her but she wouldn't mind becoming one of her "treasures," as crazy as that sounded. But the sex and the odd beauty of Flora made Peach feel that differently. Soon she began wondering if she could bring Flora back. Peach thought that maybe if Kamek, a wizard working under Bowser's ranks that had kidnapped her before, resurrected Bowser before with magic maybe Peach could to the same with Flora, or perhaps she would need access to the brown goop to recreate her. Either way she wasn't sure exactly how to do it. And there was a chance Mario may destroy Flora again if she does manage to bring her back.

Eventually Peach began to wonder if she even really loved Flora and if it wasn't just the rush of the moment. But she thought long and hard and knew that what she felt was real love for Flora. She wanted Peach to cheer up and rule a kingdom by her side. One that may actually be more interesting to look over with civilians other than just Toads. Flora was like Princess Peach's big green teddy bear. And let's not forget how addicted to Flora's large, voluptuous form the princess had become. She even began to masturbate to the thought of Flora. So from then on, Princess Peach decided to allow herself to get kidnapped until she could learn just how Bowser was brought back so she may learn what she needs to get back her Queen. Besides, her Kingdom would probably be missing her, even though Peach had a feeling her charisma stemmed more from her looks than her brains.

And just like that. She cheered herself up and started practicing baking cakes again. She'd need a little extra something for making a good first impression as a new ruler of a foreign kingdom. And she had began formulating a few plans to get Mario to see what a big ball of love Flora was.


End file.
